The Waterfall
by Evilous
Summary: PWP one shot. Mick and Beth are on an island looking for a flower...they find a waterfall


The Waterfall

NC-17

Evilous

Mick and Beth were trekking through the woods, both hot and sweaty from their journey in the warm climate. Mick was starting to feel the limitations of being human, it had been 3 weeks since Mick was given the cure once more, Beth and he had moved forward with their relationship while he was a vampire, and he had confessed his love for her. They had agreed to take things one day at a time, and see where they go, but that neither could be apart now when the only thing between them was their own selves.

Then after a month of adapting to life dating a vampire, things changed. Mick received word that Coraline had escaped Lance's captivity and was resuming work on the cure. She had told him she was still looking for a flower, a flower that is thought to be extinct. She didn't have the resources to go to Hawaii and track down a lead that the flower may be deep inside one of the islands. She had sent Mick more of the cure and all the information she had on it.

Beth was unsure to trust Coraline, but after Josef had some of the information checked out it proved to be a tangible lead. Mick and Beth decided to take an adventure, go to the island enjoy the beach, the sun, the water, everything together and if they could find the flower needed for the cure, even better. Mick took the cure before they left, taking Josef's private plane, and headed to Hawaii.

Three weeks on a beautiful island with Beth had been more than he had ever hoped for in all his life. Making love in the sand, the sun, the water, he wanted her everywhere and she wanted him just as desperately. Now here they were breathless hiking through the island looking for a flower.

Beth looked over and saw Mick breathing just as heavily as she, "How is it feeling tired like the rest of us?"

Mick looked over at her, he was bent over his hands on his knees, "Amazing," he gave her a cocky grin, "But I'd much rather be tired for other reasons."

Beth rolled her eyes at him, wanting the same thing. "Not happening, I'm hot and sweaty enough as it is. I feel like I need to dive into a nice cool pool." Beth looked around where they were, unsure consulting the map from her backpack.

Mick came to lean over her shoulder, reading the map with her, and rechecking the picture of the flower they were looking for not that either could ever forget what it looked like.

"Maybe we should call it a day, you look tired," Mick suggested.

Beth gave a huff, "I'm fine. I will manage, this is important to you…to us. I'll hike all damn day if I have too."

Mick gave her a smile before leaning in and kissing her lips. Beth leaned into his kiss, the heat around them paled in comparison to the heat he made her feel when he kissed her, touched her. Beth pulled his white button up shirt open his bare sweat slicked chest open to her hands.

Mick pulled back, "How about we continue for one more hour, then we head back?"

Beth pulled him back to her lips, nipping his lower lip, "Sure you got another hour in you old man?"

Mick ground his hips into her, letting her feel through his board shorts that he had plenty of energy when motivated. Beth moaned against his lips before pushing off to get her bearings.

When the hour is coming to an end, Beth stops dead in her tracks, turning to Mick who had been enjoying the view of watching her hike in her short shorts. The smile on her face radiating, Mick simply watched her.

"Do you hear that?"

Mick listened to their surroundings for a moment, "Water."

"Let's go," Beth tugged his hand behind her and she took off in the direction of the water.

After a brisk jog they found the source of the noise, water running shallow over rocks that seemed to deepen as it got close to the waterfall. Beth was grinning ear to ear, her face lit up from joy. She had always wanted to see a real waterfall, go swimming near one like in the movies, and then a blush came to her face, make passionate love under a waterfall.

.com/albums/a174/sweetytweety_

Mick took in the beautiful sight before him, then seeing Beth's reaction he knew this trip right then and there if they found the flower or not would be worth it just seeing that look of joy, that smile, her eyes sparkle over something so beautiful in nature.

"Oh Mick, look at this. It's beautiful."

Mick moved behind her wrapping his arms around her, "It is, but not as beautiful as you."

Beth turned in his arms, feeling the sweat of their bodies and the coolness of the water mist. Giving him a quick kiss she pulled from his touch and started to make her way closer. Mick followed her close as they crossed the rocks to the other side.

Beth found a nice patch of green and dropped her bag and started to undo her shoes and pull off her socks. Mick watched her until she looked up at him, "What I said I would love a cool dip didn't I?"

Mick set his bag down next to hers and started pulling off his boots and socks like Beth. Then stripping off her shorts and shirt Beth was standing before him in nothing but her tropical flower bikini, Mick dropped his opened shirt as he stood. Beth leaned over next to the water checking to see how cold it was, "Do you think there are any snakes in here?"

Mick smiled as he watched her bent down, without thinking he lunged for her grabbing hold and throwing both into the cool water. Beth screamed at the sudden feel of the cold water on her heated skin, hitting Mick in the arm as he chuckled.

"I know of at least one snake in here now," he breathed against her neck.

"Mick," she scolded him as she used her hands to smooth back her hair.

Mick raised his eyebrows as he pushed back into the water drifting closer to the motion of the falls, Beth swam out to him. Her heart was pounding with the idea of fulfilling one of her fantasies was so close she could taste it, and to have it be with Mick…

They swam parallel to one another near the bottom for a while in silence, letting their bodies feel the cool comfort of the water. Beth pulled Mick's hand until he was pressed against her, she pressed backwards until they were under the pounding of the falls, where she kissed him. Mick returned the kiss only pulling back when the need for air surfaced, he pulled back from the falls unsure if he might drown in the water or in Beth at any second.

Beth gave him a smile as she felt him hardening beneath the water. "You know one of my fantasies has always been to make love under a waterfall," Beth turned in the water her back to him as she felt the mist of the water hitting her face.

Mick leaned in close, pressing his desire hard into her back, "It's one of mine too."

Beth turned back, "Really, since when?"

"Since I saw it," he admitted.

Beth giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him back down for another kiss. Mick pushed them back under the falls, back until Beth's back hit rock, the water was deep but Mick found footing on a rock. She grunted from the solid object and Mick pulled from the kiss, his eyes blinking from the water "Are you okay?"

"No…we have too many clothes on."

Mick looked over her head and saw a perfect ledge the water pounding on part of it where the other was only lightly misted, he could see them laying there later, spent from lovemaking. He quickly shimmied his board shorts down his hips and reached into the water to pull them up he tossed them onto the ledge. Soon Beth's bikini top and bottoms were with his trunks and they were gloriously naked.

Beth wrapped her legs around his waist as he pushed just beyond her folds, feeling her squirm in his arms, the beating water hitting them driving them mad. Mick couldn't hold back anymore and he sank into her. The warmth of her depths, with the cool of the water around them was intense. Beth gripped his shoulders pulling him closer, her mouth going to his neck, licking and sucking the water from his skin.

Mick began driving in and out of her, pushing her hard against the rock going as deep as her body would allow. The pace was fast and neither would last long, both so close. Mick felt her walls start to contract around him as her hands pulled at him, his back his ass pulling him closer. Mick groaned into her ear as she called out his name, her walls pulling his own climax forward milking him of all he has.

Both were holding the other, Mick also holding onto the rock to keep them up as they came down from their highs. Mick eased her legs from around him, and lifted her higher. Beth understood he wanted her on the ledge and using her arms pulled herself the rest of the way up. When she was seated Mick pulled himself up pulling Beth he rolled onto the calmer side holding her close, watching the water fall like a moving curtain between them and the heat of the day.

"Talk about a fantasy come to life," Beth was still trying to regain her normal breathing pattern.

Mick smiled against her neck, he wasn't finished with her yet. His hands played across her body one drawing circles on her stomach the other moving to kneed and massage one breast. Beth moaned ready for more, waiting for his hand to go lower, she didn't have to wait long. Mick found her curls as he moved to her other breast giving it the same attention, as he ran one long finger between her folds still slick and warm. Beth arched back against him and felt he was ready to take her again.

"Why don't we make up our own fantasy," he breathed into her ear.

Beth nodded her head, and before she knew it Mick was rolling them back to the edge, where they felt the water pounding once more. Beth was on top as she moved her legs to straddle Mick sitting up she rose up as he used one hand and guided himself home. Beth lowered herself her lower lip between her teeth as she took him in completely. Mick moved his hands to her hips and helped guide and steady her on him as she began to ride him.

Beth moved up and down, back and forth, driving them both crazy as the water coming down on her back less forceful on their little lover's ledge. Mick started thrusting himself up to meet her motions, his thumb circling her nub of pleasure with each driving motion. Beth was whining above him, moving faster more erratic needing desperate release.

Sensing her distress Mick pulled her forward to him, her body covering his never breaking their motion, only slowing slightly. "Its okay baby, oh god you make me feel so good. Oh Beth, oh…"

Mick could feel the need to pound into her take over, he rolled them once again until he was over her. His hips picked up the speed, pounding into her with a maddening pace, wet smacking flesh hitting flesh, filled the space, echoing off the rock. Her moans and cries of ecstasy as she came, her legs squeezing him tighter into her not wanting him to leave. Mick continued to buck inside her as he spilled all he was worth inside her; he would never tire of filling her with his seed.

When Beth began to shiver Mick realized the weather was turning rather chilly hidden from the sun, he pulled from her and handed her the tossed bikini. He slipped his own shorts on and began to see if they would have to dive back in. When Beth finished adjusting herself inside her top Mick was smiling.

"Come on let's get you back into the sun, and warmed up."

Beth walked with Mick careful of her steps on the wet rock. They walked from behind the curtain of water and saw their backpacks just a short distance ahead. Beth went to their bags on the grass and pulled out a towel for her from her bag while Mick did the same. Being in the sun was already starting to warm her, she laid her towel out on the sunny spot and lay down looking up at a very handsome Mick who stood above her.

"I love you; I want you to know that. Even if we can't find this flower, I don't want to lose you. We will find a way to make this work."

Beth stretched her head farther basking in the sun when her eyes caught something. Mick heard her gasp, and her body froze. Mick became panicked looked around her body for something that might have bitten or harmed his Beth. Beth sat up quickly almost knocking Mick back into the water reaching for her bag.

"What is it Beth?"

Beth ignored him as she dug. Mick watched as she pulled out the map and the sketch of the flower, then holding the sketch she laid back down looking up once more. Mick followed her line of sight and caught a glimpse.

"Mick look, look." Beth was pointing up at the underside of the rocky cliff. Mick thought he was imagining it as he bent down to see. "That's it right. It looks just like the sketch."

Sure enough, Mick couldn't believe his eyes, there by the waterfall that had just given him more than he had hoped, he found what they had been looking for. Mick leaned down and kissed Beth's still stunned lips, her hand still in the air pointing to the flower.

"Beth," Mick pulled from her lips a smile curving his own. "I love you…I love this island…I love this waterfall…I love you" Mick said all between kisses.

"I love you too Mick. I love you too."

*****

The End


End file.
